villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zurmudd
Zurmudd is a minor antagonist in the anime/manga series Magi. He is a member of Al-Thamen who appears during the Zagan arc, attacking Aladdin and the others after they escape from Zagan's dungeon. He is voiced by Takanori Hoshino in the Japanese version of the anime and Dan Woren in the English version, the former of whom also voices Kugaha. Appearance Zurmudd is a large man with a muscular build. He has short black hair with large sideburns and three vertical dots on his forehead. He has thick triangle shaped eyebrows, a large nose, a triangle shape moustache, thick small lips, and stubble on his chin. Zurmudd wears a tank top with a square like design pattern, he also wears a shirt with the same design. He wears a large belt with a spiders design, this belt also help him create many arms and might be his dark metal vessel. He wears shoulder plates that have a flower like design on them. He also wears sandals. When in full body djinn equip, Zurmudd is covered up to his neck in a black suit white lines on his limbs, chest and neck. He also has two large arms coming out of his back. The hand have circles on the palms. Personality Zurmudd is an arrogant, villainous, manipulative, uncompromising, and egotistical person. He professes to dislike sexual discrimination yet he only likes to fight girls, which is shown in his brutal treatment of an already-wounded Morgiana. He also has a habit of provoking people. Plot Zagan Arc Zurmudd was first introduced along with Apollonius and Byoln, destroying the island where the Zagan Dungeon was on. He had created tornadoes that tore the island apart. He then uses his extreme magic to attack Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu. He then lands on the ground with Apollonius and Byoln, and wonders how Dunya lost to them and how he should have been taken along. He then complains when Byoln tells him that Isnan is partial to Dunya. When Morgiana gets up and attacks Zurmudd, he grabs her and punches her in the gut multiple times until she pukes up blood. Zurmudd boasts, claiming that she won't be able to have children after the beating. When he's about to kill her Masrur saves her and takes her away. He then tries to kill Aladdin and Alibaba but Sharrkan and Yamraiha rescue them. He then asks who they are, which Apollonius tells him that they are a part of Sindria's Eight Generals. He then tells them that if they get into their ways then they will end up like Morgiana, something that enrages Masrur and starts a fight between them. Zurmudd then stops himself from flying and wonders how he is so strong. He then creates a giant fist and attacks Masrur but Masrur easily destroys it. Zurmudd then notices that Masrur is angry and that Masrur and Morgiana look the same. He then activates his full body djinn equip and attacks Masrur. He then tells Masrur that anything inbetween his two hands is annihilated. He then traps Masrur and destroys him. He then gloats over his victory but is shocked when Masrur is rips his hand off. He then asks how Masrur survived and tries to attacks him. He is then killed when Masrur trust his hand through Zurmudd. Abilities Alf Al Yatsudo, Dark Djinn Equip Dark Djinn Zurmudd is a Dark Djinn. Dark Djinn Equip *'Alf Al Yatsudo (Thousand Hand Rotation)' - In his Dark Djinn Equip form, Zurmudd has only two huge hands. Anything caught between the hands is annihilated immediately, thanks to its explosive power. *Extreme Magic: Al Yatsudo (God Hands Rotation) - Zurmudd uses his extra hands, granted by him being a Dark Djinn and Black Rukh, and spins them in the air creating a tornado like wind. This utilizes Strength Magic to attack. Category:Magi Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Minion